Hinata's Confession
by The Phoenix Rose
Summary: Hinata posts a wanted ad in the local paper. What's going to happen when Naruto sees it?


Hinata's Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the series. Or the Song

A/N: Okay, this is my third Naruto Fic and first songfic. The song is called "Single White Female" by Chely Wright. I hope you like it.

P.S. In this fic Naruto and Friends are about 18.

_I know that every morning you go thumbing  
Through the personal want ads  
You grab the latest copy, a cup of coffee  
And settle in for a good laugh  
I've been trying to catch your eye but I'm so shy  
I'm hoping and praying that  
Today's edition is gonna catch your attention _

_Bring Bring Bring Smash! "Ugh why do I have to wake up at six in the morning when Kakashi-sensei doesn't show up until eleven? That's the fifth alarm clock I've killed this week...and it's only Tuesday." _thought a young blond ninja as he rolled out of bed. "_Crap! I forgot we're training with the other teams today too. Heh heh, I can't wait to see the look on Neiji's face when Hinata kicks his butt today. _ He continued to laugh at the thought as he got dressed and stepped outside into the early morning light. As he locked the door to his apartment he looked down to see the Konoha Daily sitting on the ground. _"Might as well bring the paper with me."_ He thought bending down. _"I wonder what kind of desperate people are in the Personal Want Ads to day." _With that he took off towards the training grounds.

When he arrived he was surprised to see Hinata also waiting for everyone else. "Good morning Hinata" Naruto said as he landed beside her. "Oh...um... good morning Naruto" she replied looking down at her feet with a light blush on her face. "How have you been?" "Fine" he said as he sat down and pulled out a small canteen of coffee he had brought with him "Want some?" he asked pouring himself a cup and one for her too. Holding out a cup too her which she took offering her thanks before sitting down next to him as he unfolded the paper and pulled out the Personal Want section. "You can have the rest if you want Hinata" he stated as he started to read.

(A/N: I know what you're thinking "Naruto reads?!!!!!")

"Why do you like reading the Personal Want Ads Naruto?"

"Don't know, I just guess some of them are really funny"

"What do you mean?"

"Some people just seem so desperate"

"Oh" Hinata looked down and the cup in her hands. _"Do you think I'm desperate Naruto? I'm only desperate to catch your attention. Why can't I just tell you? Oh pleases understand Naruto._

_'Cause there's a  
Single white female  
Looking for that special lover   
To put it in a nutshell  
A one women man who doesn't want no other  
Oh, you never can tell  
She just might be your dream come true  
A single white female  
Is looking for a man like you _

Later after training, Naruto couldn't help but remember an ad he had read in the paper earlier.

**Wanted:** Single White Female looking for a single white male as a special lover. Must be faithful and true. Call: 555- 4932

"_555-4932? Where have I seen that number before."_ thought Naruto as he made his way home that night.

_Yeah, I'm a little nervous I'm not sure if I shoulda put it in writing  
It might have been a little reckless, a little desperate  
But I think I did the right thing  
I couldn't go on living keep it hidden  
So I'm telling you everything  
It's my confession I hope you get the message_

At the Same Time

Hinata was a home pacing her room. _"Oh why did I do it? Why did I have to put that ad in the paper? Naruto's never going to call me! But why did I do it? _She flopped down on the bed face first and hugged her pillow to her chest.

"Because you love him" piped in the Inner Hinata

"_Who asked you?"_

"I don't have to be asked, I'm you and I know that you couldn't live another day without telling him"

"_Leave me alone"_

"You need to call him, tell him everything, right down to when you two were at the Academy together"

All of a sudden Hinata's cell phone which had been sitting on the bed next to her began to ring. "Hello?" she answered half heartedly.

"Hi, you're the girl from the paper right?" said the voice on the other end.

"Yeah"

"Meet me on the training ground in half an hour" Then the line went dead.

_"Great" _Hinata thought to herself_ "Just what I wanted a mystery date". _Sighing as she stood up she went to her closet and removed a dark blue skirt with a light blue top. After dressing she left the Hyuuga mansion and headed towards the training grounds.

_"This had better be worth my time" _she thought as she landed beside the lone tree in the middle of the training area. She looked down at her watch to reveal that she was about fifteen minutes early. _"I guess I'll just wait then._

_There's a  
Single white female  
Looking for that special lover  
To put it in a nutshell  
A one women man who doesn't want no other   
Oh, you never can tell  
She just might be your dream come true  
A single white female  
Is looking for a man like you _

It's my confession I hope you get the message

But unbeknownst to Hinata her blind date had already arrived. He stood just above her in the branches of the tree looking down on her. He had been watching her ever since she had left the Hyuuga mansion. He had to tell her how he felt about her tonight. He took one deep breath before jumping out of the tree beside her. "Hello Hinata" Naruto said flashing her with his signature smile. _"Naruto!" _Hinata thought as she stumbled back slightly from surprise. She could already feel her pulse rapidly increase and a warm blush slowly making its way to her cheeks. _"Okay Hinata, you promised yourself on the day of the Chunin Exam when you fought Neiji that you wouldn't run away any more so tell him how you feel now!" _Swallowing the sick feeling that was rising in her gut she took a deep breath before... Naruto kissed her?

Slightly surprised Hinata didn't know how to react. She just stood there with her eyes open with the guy of her dreams kissing her. Finally after a few minutes Naruto broke the kiss. Still staring at him in disbelief Hinata could feel a very heavy blush working its way up her face.

"Hinata" Naruto said very quietly letting love seep into every word. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I love you. I've loved you ever since the day of the Chunin Exams. It killed me to see you laying there on the stretcher looking so pale. I wanted to stay with you and keep you safe from anyone and everyone. I love you so much Hinata." As he finished the finally words he recaptured her mouth with his. Finally, what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a few minutes the two broke apart. They just stood there holding one another as Naruto gently stroked her hair. "Hinata you're my dream come true. I love you"

"I love you too Naruto." Hinata whispered. _"Thank you for helping me confess Naruto and thank you for confessing too. I've always been looking for you Naruto."_

_Single white female  
Looking for that special lover  
To put it in a nutshell  
A one women man who doesn't want no other  
Oh, you never can tell  
She just might be your dream come true  
A single white female  
Is looking for a man like you_

Looking for a man like you  
Looking for a man like you

A/N: Thank you for reading my fanfic. I like playing with the color on my computer so please enjoy. Plead R&R. Thank you!

Side Note: Sakura + Lee 4ever!


End file.
